thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
The Challenge: Free Agents
Free Agents is the 25th season of The Challenge. It premiered on April 10th, 2014 and concluded with the reunion special on June 26th, 2014. Description Twenty-eight money-hungry competitors arrive in Punta del Este, Uruguay, expecting to be teamed up with an ex, an enemy, or even a weak rookie. Little do they know, this is an individual game, and they’ll be answering to no one but themselves in the most unpredictable Challenge ever. The 25th season, Free Agents, forces players to compete on their own in a battle of perseverance and luck. The players will have no idea if they’ll be competing in teams, pairs or as individuals until moments before each challenge begins. Winners are not only safe from elimination, but also have the power to choose one guy and one girl to send in. The losers from that day’s challenge must take part in the game’s biggest elimination twist yet, “The Draw”, where one guy and one girl are selected by pure chance to face the two nominated players in the elimination round. With competitors’ fates being determined by a flip of a card, no amount of strategy can protect them. A grand total of $350,000 is up for grabs, and with so much money on the line, these already blood-thirsty competitors turn vicious. Heated rivalries will take shape, bitter enemies will clash, and heart-tugging relationships will form. Only the lucky few will face the epic final challenge that starts in dangerous rapids and ends at the top of an active volcano. In the end, this season will find the most worthy challenger yet, the ultimate FREE AGENT. Cast | |} Format Prior to each challenge, players are informed whether a challenge will be declared as either an individual, pair, or team challenge. For pair and team challenges, T.J. draws names out of a bag — one of each gender, or more for multi-team or pair challenges — that will be designated as captains. For team challenges, the captains will select players that will be split evenly amongst gender. For pair challenges, the captains will either select players of the opposite gender for challenges that are designated as male/female pairs, or the same gender for challenges that are designated as same-gender pairs. After each challenge, the winning teams/pairs/players are not only safe from elimination, but will also choose one player of each gender to compete in the elimination round. If a challenge is played in a team or pair format, each member of the winning pair/team is safe from elimination. The remaining players will participate in an elimination vote called "The Draw," in which each player will either flip over a "kill card," which has a skeleton symbol, or a blank card. If a player flips over a blank card, that player saves himself/herself from participating in the elimination, however, if a player flips over the "kill card," that player will face the player of the respective gender that was previously voted by the winning team/pair/individual in the elimination. The winning players of each gender return to the game and have a shot at competing for a $350,000 prize, while the losing male and female players are eliminated from the game. At the end of the season, six players will compete in the final challenge — three of each gender. Money for finalists is split as follows: *'First Place:' $125,000 each *'Second Place:' $35,000 each *'Third Place:' $15,000 each Game Summary Elimination chart Notes: *Chet withdrew from the "Balls In" elimination at the end of Episode 1, after he busted his chin open. T. J. Lavin gave Chet the option to either continue the elimination round with a bandage, or get stitches and forfeit; Chet chose the latter option, fearing a bacterial infection. Therefore, Frank was declared the winner by default. *Frank initially thought that he was suffering from a collapsed lung, and had hoped to continue competing. However, when he arrived at the "Bar Crawl" challenge in Episode 3, host T. J. Lavin delivered the news that doctors diagnosed Frank with a contagious viral infection, and he was immediately removed from the competition. **As a result of Frank's departure due to illness, Team Jasmine competed in the "Bar Crawl" challenge with three players, while the other five teams competed with four players. **Johnny was selected for the elimination round in Episode 3, but did not have to compete. There were four cards in "The Draw," but only three male players were eligible for participation — CT, Jordan and Swift — none of them drew the "kill card." Therefore, by virtue of Frank's illness that resulted in his removal from the competition, no male elimination round was held. *A tie vote was reached in Episode 4 between Aneesa and LaToya. A re-vote was required to determine who would be selected for the elimination round. *In the "Piggy Back" challenge, each team advanced the same number of players (4) from one platform to the other. However, Team Yellow was disqualified due to Preston failing to grab the last two ropes with both hands, after T. J. Lavin stated in the rules that each player was required to grab all ten ropes with both hands. Therefore, Team Purple was declared the winner by default. *A tie vote was reached in Episode 10 between Cara Maria & Theresa. A re-vote was required to determine who would be selected for the elimination round. T. J. Lavin then made the stunning announcement that if a third tie occurred, Bananas and Nany — the winners of the "Crossover" challenge — would instead be placed into elimination. In the re-vote, Nany switched her vote, sending Cara Maria into elimination. *In Episode 11, no challenge was held prior to the final draw, and no competitor had immunity from the final draw. Johnny, Zach, Devyn and Nany each drew blank cards, automatically sending Bananas, CT, Laurel and Theresa to the final elimination round. Elimination Progress ;Competition : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant won the week's competition, making him/her safe from the elimination round. : The contestant did not win the week's competition, but was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant participated in the elimination draw, but did not draw the "kill card." : The contestant was selected for the elimination round, but did not have to compete. : The contestant won the elimination round. : The contestant won the elimination round by default after their opponent withdrew due to injury. : The contestant lost the elimination round. : The contestant withdrew from the elimination round due to injury. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to illness. Episodes Gallery Free Agents Cast.png|Group photo Free Agents Cast2.png|Group photo AneesaFA.png|Aneesa BananasFA.png|Bananas BrandonFA.png|Brandon CamilaFA.png|Camila Cara MariaFA.png|Cara Maria ChetFA.png|Chet CohuttaFA.png|Cohutta CTFA.png|CT DevynFA.png|Devyn DustinFA.png|Dustin EmileeFA.png|Emilee FrankFA.png|Frank IsaacFA.png|Isaac JasmineFA.png|Jasmine JemmyeFA.png|Jemmye JessicaFA.png|Jessica JohnnyFA.png|Johnny JonnaFA.png|Jonna JordanFA.png|Jordan LaToyaFA.png|LaToya LaurelFA.png|Laurel LeroyFA.png|Leroy NanyFA.png|Nany NiaFA.png|Nia PrestonFA.png|Preston SwiftFA.png|Swift TheresaFA.png|Theresa ZachFA.png|Zach TJFA.png|'Host' TJ Lavin Category:Seasons Category:Free Agents